


We Have The Same Glasses

by thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Roman walks home from work. Patton greets him, but can't seem to see with the glasses on his face.





	We Have The Same Glasses

Roman enters the house in which he shared with a few other people. He had an okay work day, mostly because nothing interesting happened. At first glance, he thinks he’s alone. He still calls out, “I’m home.”

Suddenly, Patton raises from the couch. His hair is in disarray and he isn’t wearing his glasses. He expresses a shocked look at Roman.

“Hey, Roman!” He seemingly reaches to the coffee table to probably get his glasses. As Roman expected, Patton puts on his glasses, blinking rapidly. He slides off the couch.

“Were you sleeping?” Roman asks, not really interested. He’s ready to walk to his room, which is up the stairs next to the entrance.

Patton chuckles nervously. He walks up to Roman. “I...” He still continues to laugh. “Not exactly.” Roman opens his arms for Patton to walk into them for a hug.

“Well, okay.” They pull apart and Patton squints at Roman.

“You look tired,” he mentions. He then looks to the kitchen. “What time is it?”

Roman looks into the kitchen as well to the microwave, confused. He can clearly see the time: “It’s 5:13, Patton.”

“Oh, okay!” He adjusts his glasses. “It’s a bit blurry.” He takes them off. “Maybe I just need to-” he wipes them on one of his hoodie sleeves, “-wipe them.” He puts them on his face again. He looks at the time again.

A clatter comes from the couch area. Roman pays no attention to it.

“So, you’re blind?”

Patton shrugs. “I didn’t think that could happen so quickly! I was able to see out of them...” He pauses. “Like an hour ago!”

“Patton.” Roman turns towards the couch with a jump. He sees Logan rise up from the couch with a pair of glasses in his hand. “I think you have my glasses.”

“Oh!” Patton exclaims. He chuckles and glides to Logan. They trade glasses. They put their glasses on their faces. “Ah! I can see now! Thanks, Logan!”

Roman looks at Logan. Then at Patton. Then back at Logan. “What were you guys doing?”

Patton put his hands together. “Well, see, what we were doing is-”

Logan interrupts him, “I’m sure you know what we were doing.”

“Yeah. I have guesses. Were you guys making out?”

Logan adjusts his glasses. “Yes, I believe that’s what it’s called.”

Patton wraps his arms around Logan’s arm. “So if you’ll excuse us...”

Roman doesn’t wait for Patton to finish his sentence. “No! Excuse me!” He moves towards the stairs. “Have fun!” Then he runs up the stairs.

Patton waves while Logan flushes.

“Virgil!” Roman yells when he opens the other’s door. “Did you know Logan and Patton are a thing now?!”

Virgil looks up at Roman. “No. But I’m not surprised.”

“What do we do!?”

Virgil turns to Roman slowly. He grimaces in confusion. “We leave them alone.”

There is silence for a while.

Then Virgil smirks. “Or we tease them.”

Roman raises an eyebrow. “Or, maybe _we_ can become a thin-”

“Nope. Nope nope nope, doubly nope. Shut up, nope.  Get out of my room!” Virgil gets up and pushes Roman out the door. “Out!”

“Okay okay!” Roman gets the door slammed in his face. He sighs. Then he smiles.  What a great day.


End file.
